


calling me yours is all I want

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Series: Love is caring for each other even when you're angry One Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, CBT, Discipline, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Strict Louis, dom!Louis, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: Harry touches himself without Louis' permission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please leave prompts if you want something written! X

"I am so disappointed in you."

Harry whimpered from where he kneeled before his Dominant. Being told Louis was disappointed in him was one of the worst feelings in the world.

"I'm so sorry, sir," he trembled. "I didn't want to do it."

"If you didn't want to do it, you wouldn't have done it. You would have immediately come and gotten me to help you or give you permission like the good submissive you usually are," Louis shook his head. "Now, I have to give you a punishment and that's the last thing either of us wants."

Harry hated the lectures he received before a punishment, as they always made him feel guilty. However, he knew that was the point.

"But, Sir! I didn't want to go onstage with an erection and I couldn't find you and the show was about to start—" Harry tried to explain himself, but Louis cut him off.

"Just because you didn't want to embarrass yourself doesn't mean you may go against my rules. You needed my permission and you knew that," Louis said as he knelt down in front of his submissive, holding his chin in order to force him to look at him. "This is one of my most important rules, Harold, and you know that as well."

Louis stood up and motioned for Harry to get on the bed in their hotel room, "Lie on your back, legs spread apart. I'm going to get my bag."

"Yes, Sir," Harry sighed, doing as he was told. He hadn't touched himself without permission in the longest time, and he was extremely worried about what the punishment would be. The last three times he had broken the rule, Louis always punished him with some type of cock and ball torture to "remind you these are mine" in Louis' words. Harry shivered at those memories. They weren't very pleasant.

His Dominant came back with his bag of essentials, setting it on the bed next to Harry. He stood in front of him, staring at him with his ice cold blue eyes.

Louis sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, "I really don't want to do this, Harold, but I told myself this would be the consequence if you ever decided to break this rule again."

Harry trembled just a bit more at that, so much that Louis' Dominant tag on his Submissive Collar was shaking as well. What could the punishment possibly be that Louis is even dreading it?

Louis pulled a device out of his bag and set it on the bed by Harry's feet. Harry tried to look at it without sitting up so he wouldn't get into even more trouble. What was that?

Deciding he didn't want to keep the lad waiting any longer, Louis held the punishment item up so Harry could see it. The submissive's eyes widened. It didn't look very fun.

The device looked like a plastic board with a hole in top of it and screws all along it. Harry looked to his Dominant, waiting for him to explain. Harry had never seen this item before because they'd never used it, and he also wasn't allowed to snoop in Louis' essentials bag.

The Dominant nodded. "Right. So, because you chose to be a bad boy and touch yourself without my permission for the fourth time, your punishment will be pretty harsh," he licked his lips, staring at Harry. "As you know from before, when you masturbate without my permission, your punishment involves cock and ball torture. We will be taking that to its extremes today."

"Yes, Sir," Harry whimpered, scared and desperately wanting to know what the specifics of his punishment were.

Louis tapped Harry's leg, "Spread your legs wider. As wide as you can," he ordered.

Harry did so, trying with all his might to get comfortable. That wasn't very easy when his legs were spread so wide he was practically doing a split.

Like the good Dominant he is, Louis explained what was going to happen in this punishment to his submissive. "All right. I'm going to place this plastic board over your balls and slide them through this hole here." He pointed to what he was talking about as he explained. "Then, I'm going to take the second plastic board and slide your penis through the hole, so the board will be sitting on top of your balls. Next I'll screw the boards together, and then I'll start your punishment," Louis smiled as Harry nodded, indicating he understood.

"I'll set this up now," Louis told him, doing exactly as he just explained with the boards. Harry winced a bit when he finished; they felt extremely snug around his balls. "Have more of an idea of what we're doing here?" Louis asked.

Harry hesitated, "Uh, not exactly, Sir," he grinned sheepishly.

"That's fine," Louis reassured. "I'm going to begin the punishment now. First, I'm going to turn these screws. Your job is to tell me when this starts to hurt."

Harry agreed, but couldn't help being a little confused. What was going to happen?

Oh.

This all made sense now; when Louis turned the screws, the board on top of Harry's balls lowered, crushing them down and down and down. Harry kept waiting for the device to reach its breaking point, but it didn't seem as if it would.

"Oh my god," Harry cringed. "Oh my god, okay, that hurts, please—"

Louis stopped to tell him, "Shh, thank you for telling me, Haz." He stroked his hair. "I'm going to turn the screws ten more times, then we're going to leave this on for an hour. Understand?"

Tears began to fall down Harry's cheeks, but he knew if the pain became too much that he could color out and Louis would stop.

"Yes, Sir," he sniffled.

Louis smiled sadly. "I've known this was going to be your punishment the next time you did this for awhile now. If you can't handle it, please use your safeword. I love you, Haz," he leaned over and kissed him sweetly. Harry smiled.

"We continue," Louis told him, returning to strict Dominant mode.

He turned the screws ten more times, and by this point, Harry's balls were almost flat. He knew it was painful.

Turning to a crying Harry, he sat next to him on the bed, snuggling him as close as he could with the device on.

Harry buried his face in Louis' chest, absolutely hating this punishment. But that was the point. And he knew that.

"You're being a very good, brave boy during your punishment, baby," Louis praised. "I'm sorry I had to do this, but you know breaking a rule has consequences."

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice enough through all his crying to reply.

The Dominant and submissive cuddled through the hour of torture for Harry, Louis fingering his boy's curls and humming to him.

Occasionally, Harry would look down at his balls, crying even more when he saw how squashed they were. However, Louis would sooth him and tell him they would be okay.

"Please, Sir, can you take it off? It hurts," Harry begged when the Dom paused in his humming for a minute.

"I'm sorry, honey. 15 more minutes," the Dom told him softly. "We can take a nice, warm bath afterwards, and I'll rub your back and shoulders," he said when Harry whined even more.

"Yes, Sir."

After 15 more grueling minutes of torture for Harry (and Louis as well because he hated having to discipline his boy), Louis jumped up as fast as he could and unscrewed the boards. Finally, the device was off and Harry was free.

"Come here, cutie," Louis smiled, helping Harry sit up so he could cuddle him.

"My privates hurt," he mumbled, face red from embarrassment and the pain he endured. He always called them privates as he didn't want to get in trouble for foul language.

"I'll rub some cream on them, okay, baby? Follow me to the bathroom."

Louis applied the cream to Harry's sore privates and helped him get into the tub so they could relax.

He rubbed his submissive's back and shoulders and fed him chocolate and Gatorade to give him his energy back, wanting his boy healthy.

"I love you so much, Haz," Louis kissed his cheek, earning a giggle out of the boy. "I'm so sorry I had to do that. Please don't break that rule again."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I won't ever break that rule again; that was horrible," Harry sighed. "I love you so much, too, though, Sir," he blushed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Once again, please leave prompts if you want something written! X


End file.
